Miracle (Chapter 1)
by melodykwon60
Summary: Seorang malaikat membantu Kwon bersaudara kembar bertemu dengan orang mereka sayangi dan dua bersaudara itu membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya


Miracle

Chapter 1 : "Angel"

Author : Isti Ariani

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship & fantasy

Main Cast : Kwon Nam Seul, Kwon Yun Young, Wu Yi Fan

Support Cast : Kim Joon Myeun & Xi Lu Han

Warning : Abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, OOOC, only EXO (boys cast), pendek, singkat, dll

Di sebuah hutan, tinggalah 2 bersaudara bermarga Kwon di gubuk kecil peninggalan orang tuanya. Sebulan sekali, mereka pergi ke kota membeli barang-barang kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Kwon bersaudara itu terlanjur bahagia di gubuk dan hutan itu, meskipun mereka hanya berdua saja di sana tapi mereka selalu membayangkan orang yang mereka kasihi ada di samping mereka.

Mereka anak yatim piatu sejak mereka balita, namun mereka dibesarkan oleh keluarga teman ayahnya -keluarga Kim-. Sewaktu Kwon tertua dari dua bersaudara kembar itu masih SD, ia tinggal dan bersekolah di Cina bersama keluarga Xi. Dua bersaudara kembar itu mempunyai orang sangat mereka sayangi, saat mereka bersama dengan keluarga dekat teman orang tuanya.

Kim Joon Myeun adalah orang yang sangat Kwon Young hormati, pemuda yang gemar dengan sastra itu sudah menjadi panutan Kwon Young yang paling ramah. Sedangkan Xi Lu Han adalah orang yang sangat Kwon Seul sayangi, anak laki-laki cantik itu sudah menjadi sahabat Kwon Seul yang paling baik.

Hari masih pagi, mereka tampak masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Wajah mereka selalu berseri, namun di hati mereka tersirat kerinduan yang sangat mendalam terhadap orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Eh? Kau siapa? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"tanya Kwon Seul pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang tiba-tiba duduk di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Mwoya, Eon?"tanya Kwon Young membalikkan badannya ke arah kakaknya.

"Apa kalian meridukan orang yang kalian sayangi?"tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"Ne, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Kwon Seul heran.

"Ikut aku!"ajak pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu! Katakan siapa kau dan apa maumu?"tanya Kwon Seul memeluk adiknya, takut pemuda itu berbuat jahat pada mereka.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, malaikat yang akan memberi kalian kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang terkasih kalian,"jawab pemuda itu menjelaskan.

"Malaikat?"seru Kwon Young datar.

"Ne, apa kalian mau secara bergiliran atau langsung bertemu dengan orang yang kalian kasihi bersama tapi di tempat yang berbeda?"tanya Kris memberi pilihan.

Kwon bersaudara kembar itu saling bertatap muka dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan mereka bingung harus harus mengambil keputusan yang mana.

"Kajja, pilih tawaranku itu! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu menunggu kalian untuk mengerti,"tegur Kris.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kami bertemu dengan orang yang kami sayangi?"tanya Kwon Seul ragu.

"Dengan cara Tuhan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kalian belum mencobanyakan, jadi kalian tidak tau hasilnya apa nanti bukan?!"tutur Kris lembut.

Dua bersaudara itu bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan perlahan mereka mengikuti malaikat itu pergi. Dan saat mereka akan keluar dari kamar mereka-

"Ah, silau!"

-semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah taman bunga yang indah seperti di surga.

"Di mana ini?"tanya Kwon Young bingung.

"Di mana kalian sekarang, itu tidak penting. Apakah kalian sudah memilih keputusan dari pertanyaanku tadi?"tanya Kris ramah.

"Kwon Young saja yang duluan, dia tampak sangat merindukan orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu!"jawab Kwon Seul mengalah.

"Eonni.."ujar Kwon Young merasa tidak enak hati.

"Gwenchana, kau sudah banyak mengalah untukku. Kau duluan saja, agar aku bisa melihat seberapa erat hubunganmu dengan Suho!"rayu Kwon Seul membelai rambut adiknya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku!"ajak Kris mulai berjalan kembali ke sebuah pintu.

"Ne!"

Tok tok!

"Eh?"

"Kau mencariku, Melody?"tanya Suho membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Mmm, ne!"jawab Kwon Young ragu.

"Kajja, masuklah!"ajak Suho ramah.

"Baiklah, Oppa,"sahut Kwon Young perlahan masuk ke kamar Suho.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Melody! Kau tampak semakin cantik,"puji Suho mengambil buku sastra favoritnya.

"G-Gomawo, Oppa,"ujar Kwon Young tersipu malu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau merindukanku juga?"tanya Suho memandang Kwon Young dengan seksama.

"Ne, Oppa. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu!"jawab Kwon Young jujur.

"Gadis baik dan sopan, aku menyayangimu!"ucap Suho memeluk Kwon Young dengan erat.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Oppa!"balas Kwon Young mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, Melody!"tegur Suho perlahan menghapus butiran bening itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih lama bersamaku kali ini, Oppa?"tanya Kwon Young dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Minhae, itu tidak bisa chagi!"tolak Suho lembut.

"Chagi?"tanya Kwon Young heran dengan panggilan baru dari Suho untuknya.

"Ne, saranghae Melody!"jawab Kwon Young mengecup kening Kwon Young.

"Nado, saranghae Oppa!"sahut Kwon Young memeluk Suho dengan erat.

Jleb!

"Oppa!"seru Kwon Young berlinang air mata.

"Apa sesingkat inikah waktunya?"tanya Kwon Seul memelas.

"Ne, minhae waktunya sangat singkat,"jawab Kris bersalah.

"Kajja, giliranmu!"ajak Kris pada Kwon Seul.

"Ne!"sahut Kwon Seul tampak lesu.

Hap!

"Eh?"

"Tangkapan yang bagus, Yuki!"seru Luhan bangga.

"X-Xie xie, gege,"jawab Kwon Seul pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Ayo, tendang bolanya! Sekarang giliranku, menangkapnya!"ujar Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah, gege,"sahut Kwon Seul mengambil ancang-ancang.

Pak!

Bukk!

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau tidak apa-apa, gege?"tanya Kwon Seul menghampiri Luhan.

"Wow, tendangan yang hebat!"gurau Luhan.

"Kau ini, gege. Ada-ada saja!"ucap Kwon Seul tampak sebal.

"Hehe, jika kau cemberut seperti itu. Wajahmu semakin manis saja!"ledek Luhan mencubit pipi Kwon Seul.

"Berhentilah menggodaku!"seru Kwon Seul malu.

"I love you, Yuki-chan!"ucap Luhan memandangi mata Kwon Seul dengan seksama.

"I love you too, Luhan-kun!"balas Kwon Seul perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Cup!

Jleb!

"Sayunara, Luhan-kun. Arigato kosaimas!"seru Kwon Seul pelan.

"Bagaimana mana denganmu? Kau punya orang yang kau kasihikan?"tanya Kwon Young terdengar lirih.

"Kris! Kau menggosongkan masakanku lagi.."seru Nan Yu sebal.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa wajahmu bingung? Kau kira, aku ini orang asing heh?"tanya Nan Yu menggembungkan pipinya.

Greb!

"Sayang!"seru Kris langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Hey, aku tidak bisa bernapas!"tegur Nan Yu sesak.

"Kau tampak semakin anggun!"puji Kris merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kau juga tampak semakin tampan!"balas Nan Yu tersenyum manis.

"My Angel!"

"Jadilah malaikat yang selalu kucintai, kau tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun di hatiku!"tutur Nan Yu mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau juga, sayang!"balas Kris perlahan membelai rambut Nan Yu dengan lembut.

Jleb!

"Selamat tinggal, Kris!"

"Selamat tinggal juga, Kwon kembar!"

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, sudah membuatku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku juga."

"Are?"

"Ternyata, hanya mimpi!"seru Kwon Seul rendah.

"Mimpi yang sangat indah!"gumam Kwon Young bahagia.

"Melody! Kita pindah ke kota,"ajak Kwon Seul lembut.

"Mwo? Pindah ke kota?"tanya Kwon Young kaget.

"Ne, kita temani kekasih Kris di sana.."jawab Kwon Seul tersenyum manis.

"Kajja!"sahut Kwon Young semangat.

Kwon bersaudara itu pun bergegas pindah ke kota, menemani kekasih Kris yang kesepian di sana. Mereka juga akan menceritakan mimpi indahnya kepada Nan Yu, agar kekasih Kris itu tau bahwa Kris selalu menjadi malaikatnya yang selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

-Chapter 1 END-

Chapter 2 waiting..


End file.
